1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to zippers comprising male and female interlocking profiles extruded from synthetic polymeric resin materials. More specifically, it is a zipper of this variety intended for use in closing out automobile seat covers in a manner invisible to, or hidden from, the casual viewer. The zipper profiles include webs to which a seat cover material may be connected, or attached, in a conventional manner.
2. Description of Prior Art
At present, automobile seat covers are closed out using conventional zippers comprising interlocking teeth and a pull tab. While strong and reliable, and capable of being closed in an unsupported situation, conventional zippers are very difficult to hide completely from view. Auto manufacturers, as a consequence, place them in the back of seats, or in some other position that may not be as noticeable.
Yet, driven by the preference to make such zippers less apparent, auto manufacturers have long searched for alternatives to conventional zippers for use in closing out seat covers. So-called J-bar and arrow fasteners provide a good alternative, but carry the disadvantage that they require a support surface against which they may be fastened. This hampers their use in auto seat covers, as much of the interior of an auto seat is either empty, or filled with quite resilient foam.
The present invention provides a solution to these problems of the prior art.